lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Trick Treat
'''Trick Treat '''was the District 5 female from LightStone123's 302nd Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Raven ArmorTameo Arghus. Overall she placed 8th out of 28. Trick was revived for the 327th Annual Hunger Games along with Kodai Hitogoroshi. Also Woody Chopper and Augusta Winters were reaped. Overall he placed 44th out of 56. Trick Treat was voted to compete in the 400th Annual Hunger Games along with Johnathan Mikeal. She was district partners with Watt Powers and Sebastian Hive who won the District 5 Death Duel to compete in the games again and Seth Rollins and Ashley Curtis who were new tributes. Overall, she placed 92nd out of 92 Tributes. Personality Trick is cold-blooded and blood-thirsty. She lives to kill and she will do anything as long as she gets to shed some blood. She loves knives and other blades, calling them her babies. She is sadistic as well as masochistic, enjoying the pain of others and herself. She cuts her self daily and when she does, she puts her blood in a bag, called her "juice". She does this with the other people she kills as well and when she's thirsty, she drinks it. She drinks the blood. She pours it inside a mug, heats it over a fire (to her, warm blood is delicious) and she chugs it down. If some of it drips on her, she will happily lick it off. The word "modesty" isn't in her dictionary and she will sometimes strip herself of clothing, saying she was getting hot. She loves seeing the greedy looks of men as she walks by, saying it excites her and she gets wet whenever someone glares at her. She is bisexual and she is full of lust, wanting to kill someone by kissing them then biting off their tongue and then eating it. Looks Trick has wild, black and orange hair. She has feline-like red eyes and tattoos. She is considered to be good-looking and a beauty but everyone fears her. She has medium-sized breasts and mainly wears revealing clothing. She has many cuts and scars on her, most of which have faded away but some are still visible. Training Score 301st Annual Hunger Games: 10 327th Annual Hunger Games: 10 400th Annual Hunger Games: N/A Games 302nd Kills Mina Ebony, Shimdt Raspberry, Aeron Ashkyn, Trick Treat Allies N/A Other Killed by: Herself 327th Kills Herself, Jake Price & Mondi Bakerman Allies N/A Other Killed by: Herself 400th Trick didn't make it to the actual games, as she was murdered by Stario Lucaren during training. Stario was then presented to the remaining alive tributes and killed by the Capitol to "set an example" for the other tributes. Kills N/A Allies N/A Other Killed by: Stario Lucaren Aftermath Pretty much of the tributes were relieved, since Trick was an inhumane monster with no heart, and a major blood lust. Trivia *Trick was responsible for her own demise in the two first Hunger Games she participated in, committing suicide to prevent herself from being killed by other tributes. *Trick was the first ever tribute from the series to get murdered during training. Category:District 5 Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:8th Place Category:44th Place Category:92nd Place Category:Last Place